


Pulling Locks

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hair Pulling, Kinktober Day 15, M/M, Mentioned Top!Lucifer, Mentioned bottom!Sam, Oops this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer loves Sam's hair. And pulling it.





	Pulling Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 15!! I had this planned but couldn't sit down to write it until now. So here ya go!!
> 
> This also fulfills my Samifer prompt on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!!

Lucifer has a thing for Sam’s hair. 

It’s gorgeous. Sam has always been a bit vain about his hair, and is able to just comb it with his fingers. He uses the best shampoos and conditioners, and uses a detangler. He keeps it his natural color, dark chestnut with lighter brown highlights that falls in gentle waves around his face, framing it and making his angular face look softer and sweeter, making him look like the puppy he is so often compared to. And it is one of Lucifer’s favorite things about Sam’s appearance. 

Lucifer also loves to pull Sam’s hair. 

It’s so long, and silky soft, and Sam makes the prettiest noises when Lucifer pulls his hair, that he is tempted day in and day out to pull Sam’s hair. 

It doesn’t matter when or where. When Sam gets a little too heated in a discussion- a gentle tug calms him down. When Sam’s being reluctant to wake up- a firmer but still gentle tug makes him groan and bury his face into the pillows more, causing Lucifer to laugh and continue to coax his lover awake. When Lucifer combs Sam’s hair and he hits a snarl, tugging Sam’s head back and causing him to wince. A kiss to the neck makes that unwanted pull more welcome. 

And of course, when they were making love is high time to pull Sam’s hair. 

Lucifer loves to pull his hair when Sam’s on his knees, sucking his cock, causing ever changing eyes to look up at him with a sort of faux innocence while he does wicked things with his tongue and pulling a groan out of him, causing his throat to constrict around Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer loves to pull his hair when Sam’s on his hands and knees, taking Lucifer so well, pulling him up so they’re flush and pulling a moan of pleasure out of him as he breathes out his name. 

Oh yes, Lucifer loves to pull Sam’s hair. And it’s a good thing that Sam loves it when Lucifer pulls his hair too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
